Project Mikan
by Diamond Starlet
Summary: Mikan had always been different from the others, ever since she was born. She'd always been on the run, hoping she wouldn't get caught. For now, she will just mingle with the Alices, possessing the SEC and Nullification Alice. But that's not the reason Mikan is running from the government. If not, then what is?
1. Prologue: I'm Different

**Me: So this is a new story- no duh :P I hope you'll enjoy a bumpy ride. This story follows a plot and genres that I don't usually write for. If I'm missing anything, please inform me.**

**Disclaimer: Higuchi Tachibana might sue me if I claim rights to Gakuen Alice. I own nothing but the plot/story  
**

* * *

**Prologue: I'm Different  
**

I'm Sakura Mikan... I'm different from others.

I've known since I was young. It scares me... my powers I mean.

Well, maybe it's not right to call them "my" powers. They're not exactly mine, so I shouldn't claim they are.

And then... I'm also an "Alice".

Alices are unique abilities that can be classified further to five types: Latent, Technical, Somatic, Special and Dangerous. The word "Alice" is also a term for those who possess Alices.

For example, I am an Alice because I own the Nullification and SEC Alice.

And yet, I'm something other than an Alice.

That's why the government is after me. And I'm on the run, never staying too long wherever I go.

But I think, I'll be staying here pretty long.

I stared at the big gates in front of me.

Gakuen Alice...

I doubt they'll look for me here until they've search every inch of Japan. They'll figure I'm here sooner or later, but I must... I must gather powers to take with me for my escape- when the time comes.

The security guard is watching me, but with the flick of my wrist he opened the gates for me.

No... that was not my Alice... It's another ability I own since the day I was born. It's the reason I'm being chased. I hate myself for being the only one in the world who possesses these strange abilities.

I would reveal what my ability is... but I'm scared of others thinking I was a monster.

I decided to mingle with the Alices, they'd just think it's a stolen Ghost Alice or something, hopefully.

Please, give me another chance God. I want to be happy for a while at _least_.

Let me have fun, like a normal human being.

I walked past the gates, making sure they closed behind me.

And this was the start of a new life. Standing before me, was the one who would change my life forever.

* * *

**This is only a prologue, so of course it's short. Please bear with me.  
**


	2. I'm New

**Chapter 1: I'm New**

Mikan calmly walked into the headmaster's office. His head had shot up at the new presence; he didn't recognize this person, and yet she seemed so familiar...

"Sakura Mikan, Nullification Alice. 14 years old," Mikan bowed. "Nice to meet you, Yukihara-san."

"You...!" Headmaster Kazu gasped.

Mikan stiffened, it was possible that the headmaster of Gakuen Alice was informed of her abilities. She would have to escape if so, and her plan would be ruined.

Instead, Mikan found herself being embraced.

"You're my little brother's daughter, aren't you?" Kazu grinned.

Mikan inwardly sighed, relieved that he was just a family member.

Then her thoughts struck her. _Wait, this was her uncle?_

Her mother had told her to find her uncle and stay with him. She was to inform him about her abilities.

Mikan decided not to. He was surely going to turn her in. He was in a high rank position, why would he give it up? He might be removed of his rank if he didn't report her.

"There's a spirit following you since you were born, isn't there? I was there that night when you were born. Your mother sensed the spirit, and confirmed it wasn't an Alice of any sort. It wasn't a normal spirit. It was stuck to your soul. Your souls are connected," Kazu stated.

Mikan's eyes widened. She was shocked that her uncle knew. Then again, if he was there when she was born, there should be no surprise.

"Aren't you going to turn me in?" Mikan squeaked out in a tiny voice. She was shy, not having grown up sociable. She was always on the run.

"No, why would I?"

Apparently her uncle had no idea what had been going on in her life these past years.

"I'm being chased by the government... they want my powers. It's because I have a spirit who still has their alice or gained a new power because he's a spirit, and I'm an Alice myself they think I'm stronger than the average person AND average Alice combined. They want to run tests on me, and I've been on the run for years after my parents died!" Mikan let her tears fall.

Her uncle looked at her with sad eyes. "I didn't know... I'm sorry I haven't been there for you. I-I... I know there's nothing I can do to give you back what you had..."

Mikan looked down, staring at her shoes.

"I promise I will watch over you from now on," her uncle swore.

"You can't promise that. I think... only one person can promise me that for certain," Mikan looked up at her uncle innocently. "Kaede-kun... or as he himself prefers, Aiden..."

"Ah, the spirit whom follows you right?"

"I feel like you know everything about me. But it's actually the opposite... I feel somewhat threatened."

"I do understand you may not trust me... We just met, or at least, in your memories."

"So um, can I hide at Gakuen Alice for some time? I need a place to stay temporarily, maybe for 1 or 2 years. I usually go around weekly but I doubt they'll suspect me here until after some time..."

"Mikan... it's dangerous out there. Of course I have to let you stay. If I'm protecting you, it's impossible to do so while you're on the move."

"Thank you," Mikan bowed. She was glad. She might be able to live a normal life, even if only for a while.

"Here. This robot will bring you to your new room and provide you with anything needed," Kazu said, activating a robot maid.

The robot buzzed to life and then began to float out the door, Mikan following it closely behind.

"Hey, Aiden... Do you think things will be alright here?" Mikan asked her friend.

Aiden had always been around. He was connected to her soul since she was born. They were promised to each other before birth, because they had the duty of closing the invisible portals that only those from the Spirit World can see. Mikan and Aiden call the Spirit world an entity. It was like another dimension... only full of ghosts, spirits and other magical beings.

Aiden and Mikan had wanted to separate but if they were too far from each other, it will cause Mikan a lot of pain. Aiden owns the usual spirit powers: moving things, breaking things, healing people... Because he was connected to Mikan, she also earned some powers, and Aiden could help her see the memories of objects a person has touched, memories of a dead or alive being, have an invisible barrier surround her in case of danger.

The barrier has helped Mikan the most. It reflected anything physical, and even Alices. So far, Aiden's barrier has reflected bullets, people, protected Mikan when she jumped off buildings or from windows...

Mikan never killed anyone, but if someone harmed her, Aiden would get mad and kill that person. So technically, Mikan hasn't killed anyone even though it was somewhat her ability or connected spirit who did it.

If Mikan dies, Aiden is forever lost. He can't be reborn. Aiden needs to protect Mikan until she dies peacefully- dying of old age or something. Then... as they've been told, they will be reborn as twins. Mikan and Aiden planned for her to marry someone, and die giving birth. Of course, the ones she'll be giving birth to will be herself and Aiden, with new names. Aiden will have to kill Mikan, but only with her permission. The two have already consulted this with the Gods of the Spirit World. They allowed it, because they decided for it to be too dangerous for Aiden to live with Mikan as a spirit forever. But they didn't want to force an end to Mikan's life. She was too young. They wanted her to experience happiness, a normal life, family, friends... and maybe even _true _love.

They were going to try and make such things happen. They owed her. Mikan doesn't deserve such a lonely life. Of course, she'll never truly be alone unless Aiden disappears... which is pretty much impossible...

Besides, Mikan and Aiden have grown pretty close to each other, although they have their disagreements here and there.

They can't hate each other... They have to stick together... because their souls are connected, and they can't do anything about it. Not that they mind too much anymore...

* * *

"Mikan..." Kazu knocked on his niece's bedroom door. "Wake up..."

He waited for a minute and then he went in.

"Mikan?" he called out. Nobody answered. He checked her bedroom. The bed was made neatly.

The once plain bedroom had been redecorated by Mikan. The previously beige walls were now light blue, with a white ceiling. The walls had a design on them, and the colors were white and navy blue. She'd also painted on some glow in the dark stars and a moon so at night the ceiling would light up. Her walk in closet was white on the outside but on the inside it glowed any color she felt like at the moment.

Mikan was scared of the dark, no matter how much darkness and pain she'd suffered, she was still a child on the inside. She never got to grow up as a child. So she was still in a child like state even though she was already 14 years old; she was a teenager! And she even had Aiden with her...

But even Aiden could understand her fears. He had always been there for her, and he watched her grow up, helping her along the way. He knew she didn't grow up like most children.

Her bathroom was designed by Aiden, who miraculously didn't destroy it.

Kazu knocked on the bathroom door, hoping she was there at least. But nobody answered even so.

Her room was big, but not really big. Suddenly, the main door behind him opened, and in came Mikan, wearing a track suit.

"Good morning, Uncle," Mikan smiled. She wanted to be normal, for a while. And the headmaster was her uncle, so he was still family. It counted! She didn't have anyone else in the family who still lived anyway... not that she knew of. Sure, Aiden was like a brother to her but he can get really scary sometimes, and she couldn't even see him!

"Mikan, where were you?" Kazu asked.

"Oh, I was out training. I ran a few laps around the school, no big deal. The school's pretty small for me to finish running in 8 minutes," Mikan laughed. But her uncle didn't reply. "Why? What's the problem? Is it too slow?"

"No, rather you're pretty fast. I think I'm going to have to place you in the elite class," her uncle finally said. "The elite class includes people with the strongest alices, as in they've mastered it... they're the most athletic and intelligent students and well, they're the best of the best. The elites are a whole other group. Thing is, I don't want any rumors about you being an Elite because you're my niece... So how about you just reveal your alices and not Aiden?"

"Okay... that's fine by me," Mikan shrugged, not really caring.. If needed, she could just say that seeing spirits was an alice, Spirit Alice existed... "Wait, why'd you say aliceS? I only have the Nullification..."

"Oh. Sure... I just thought you'd have gained your mother's alice... Well never mind that."

Mikan shrugged, honestly not interested.

"Tomorrow you'll start class. Your uniform is in the closet. It's the perfect size, so don't worry about measurements or anything. Your homeroom is E1. The Elite classroom is located on the top floor. You'll have to wear this on your uniform to indicate you're an Elite," Kazu said, handing Mikan a sparkling golden star. It was pretty big.

Mikan recalled seeing students having these stars on their uniforms, but they were smaller.

"You're an Elite Special Star," Kazu said. "Say that you have the SEC Alice."

"Sure," Mikan said. "Now then, I think I'd like to tour around the school. Don't worry, Aiden's with me. He'll back me up in case of anything."

She quickly went in her closet to change into her uniform, and then went off.

Kazu watched his niece walk off. _'I wonder if she'll realize... her mother's still alive and looking for her? You're not alone, Mikan... you never will be. You have Aiden, and now me. And soon... your mother will join you,' _he thought.

Mikan could hear his thoughts, strangely enough. Or so she thought. She didn't know of her abilities. Well it wasn't her fault...

Her eyes welled up with tears just at the thought of her mother. Her mother had abandoned her, from what she could remember. She threw her out the window, and told the CIA she was not involved with any girl named Sakura Mikan. Mikan was only 6, and she'd been thrown out on the 4th story of the building. She remembered someone had helped her hide into a shelter... someone her age. Her memory was fuzzy, having fallen a great deal. She couldn't remember who'd helped her, but she knew that that person had stayed with her until she recovered, which wasn't for 2 months. She remembered her friend being found with her and he was beaten up. She was horrified. And she was extremely scared when the man glared at her.

Aiden hadn't cared for her back then. She was just a child, and he was forever 16 years old. He didn't heal her, although he did protect her. He didn't want to die.

But that time was also when she and Aiden had visited the higher ups of the Spirit World and asked how to separate. Of course they didn't have answers, other than saying that Mikan dying peacefully or willingly would work.

But now Mikan didn't really care. She'd grown now. She could manage herself. She knew Aiden was always gonna be there for her.

Mikan wandered aimlessly around the buildings. Then she saw one where the students were crowding most. So she entered. It was Tuesday today, so that must mean they had just begun school. All of these people were skipping, obviously.

Mikan went in the elevator located on the ground floor, and pressed 12, which was the highest number. Top floor... that was where she would be right? The Elites were here...

When she stepped out the elevator, she could tell there was a big difference between the Elite floor and the others. The Elite floor was filled with more matures students, the halls were fancy and everyone looked high and proper. Mikan decided it would be a pretty good place for her to study.

But then she bumped into someone.

'_It's the boy from the first day I broke in!' _ she thought.

"What are you doing here? This place is for the Elites," he said snobbily.

"And who are you?" Mikan retorted, dusting off her skirt.

"Hyuuga Natsume," he said proudly.

"Gee, as if I'd know who you were from a name. Well, I'm Sa-... Yukihara Mikan, SEC and Nullification alices," Mikan shrugged.

Natsume's mouth was agape, and Mikan rolled her eyes, wondering what made him freeze. She walked off, while speaking to Aiden.

"I wonder who that was," she said.

She could see Aiden shrug. He knew as much as she did. Well almost.

"Wait! Are you new!?" Natsume shouted down the hall.

Mikan stopped abruptly, turned and replied, "YEAH! I'm New!"

* * *

**Me: Please review! If you want me to include anything in future chapters, leave a review for me! Or just review and tell me what you enjoyed. heck, review for anything! XD I just want to know if there are people who enjoy my stories... **


	3. I'm in Love

**Me: Well here's the next chapter to Project Mikan!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: I'm in Love  
**

'Hey Aiden, mind playing around with him? He seems interesting,' Mikan told Aiden in her mind.

'I don't get it, how?' Aiden replied.

'Woah, you can talk? How come you never told me for 14 years!?' a surprised Mikan's eyes widened.

'Um... well I just don't feel like you should be with him. He seems like the playboy type, don't you think? Besides, you know I'm overprotective of you!' Aiden frowned.

'Geez, it's not like I can see you and what you're doing,' Mikan rolled her eyes. 'Ah, just mess him up. His clothes, and maybe control him, draw something on his face and stuff...'

'As you wish, Princess,' Aiden replied with sarcasm. However he left to do so anyway, talking to her as he did. Mikan had to stay still or else they'd be too far apart.

A passing student watched Mikan with amusement in his eyes; she looked stupid, with her facial expressions changing and whatnot. Her thoughts were funny to read as well- and he could hear Aiden.

Mikan could sense someone intruding in her and Aiden's conversation. She turned around, but there was not a single person in sight. Koko was hiding.

"Aiden, enough playing. Come back and search for the one listening in on us," she said aloud, eyes darting everywhere, tense.

Almost immediately Koko was lifted in the air and thrown on the ground before Mikan, courtesy of Aiden.

"Who are you and why are you listening in on me?" Mikan demanded, glaring at Koko.

"Easy, I have the mindreading alice, I can't help it if I eavesdrop on your conversation," Koko said, getting up. Luckily nobody was in the hall when he had been thrown down. Then again, if there was, Mikan would've suspected them instead of Koko.

Mikan sighed, and then continued to stare at him.

"Oh right. My name's Koko," the sandy blonde grinned.

Mikan couldn't help but smile herself. His smile was contagious.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mikan!" Mikan exclaimed.

Aiden banged on the wall, showing he was upset.

"Sorry. That's Kaede-kun... well, he prefers to be called Aiden. He's a lost soul, and he's connected to me until I die. If I die peacefully, we'll both be free of each other, and we'll be reborn as twins or siblings. If not, he will lose his existence forever... he can't be reborn. Of course, if we are reborn, we wouldn't know what happened at all in this life," Mikan explained. She felt like she had to tell Koko. Well, he'd be wondering why there was another voice in her head anyway, so it was best to tell him now. "He's really overprotective of me... he's like a brother to me, even though I can't see him..."

Mikan went on about the government chasing her, her parents... she told Koko her life story with ease. In that time, Aiden had carried the two to a tree out the window, using the wind.

Koko listened with interest, and when she finished it was silent.

Koko stared at Mikan, who's eyes were welling up with tears. He felt the need to comfort her, so he wrapped his arms around her. Luckily, Aiden didn't interfere or go mad. He probably felt sad too.

_I will protect you with my life... You've lived too sad a life. You need a proper life, and be normal. You've suffered so much. I think that it's enough. There's no need to ruin your life further. Why must you suffer? It's not fair... _Koko thought, burying Mikan into his chest. A ball of pain formed in his chest. He could feel Mikan's pain. _Don't worry... You will not shed another tear after today. Live happy._

'Why?' Aiden asked.

Koko stared at Aiden. He could see him clearly.

'I caused her unhappiness. It is time to give her happiness back,' he said.

'What? That's impossible! How...?'

'I'm her brother,' Koko admitted, looking into Aiden's azure eyes.

Aiden was confused. 'But... I was with her when she was born. Well, of course, she was taken away, but I'm quite sure her mother didn't have another child...'

'She did. And I was the result. I was sad, and Arisa said she could make me happy.. but that meant taking away Mikan's happiness. I didn't know...' Koko said. As he said Arisa's name, the said spirit appeared.

'Brother, we finally meet,' Arisa said, embracing Aiden.

Koko looked back at Mikan, who'd fallen asleep in his arms. Blushing, he carried her and jumped off the tree branch, landing safely on the ground.

"I'll skip class then," Koko said, beaming.

"You will?" Mikan looked up at him, her teary hazel eyes widening. "Won't you get in trouble?"

"Nah, I'll be fine," Koko grinned. "I'm Yome Kokoro after all!"

"Ara, are you really that high up in the ranks?" Mikan asked.

"Pretty much... wait what ranks?"

"Hehe, I have this weird ranking system in my head..."

"Ohhh now I see it."

"GAH STOP INVADING MY THOUGHTS!"

"I can't do that..."

Mikan sighed, and made Aiden block her mind from Koko. Then she put her hands behind her back and her hands glowed a light blue. Koko watched, eyebrows raised. Mikan put whatever she had to Koko's chest and he absorbed it.

"What the hell was that?" Koko furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hey... I may be an Erling but I already told you, I have alices! I can create alice stones!" Mikan beamed.

"Woah, no wonder the government's after you. They were all after alices and stuff but that's lessened. There have been less students captured to Gakuen Alice," Koko said.

"Well, it might not be me. It may be that they've captured most Alices already... and there are no more to be found," Mikan shrugged. "I don't want to be mean but... I wish they'd go after the Alices.. not me... I've been running for my whole life! I just want a break... for once..."

Koko smiled, admiration in his eyes. "The fact that you've survived all of that is amazing. Consequences come with happiness, and vice versa. So you'll be happy soon," Koko promised.

"You think so?" Mikan beamed.

"I know so!" Koko grinned, holding out a pinky.

"Childish," Mikan stuck out her tongue, but she linked her pinky with his.

Mikan glanced at the air, where she thought Aiden was. He tapped her on the shoulder softly. Mikan smiled.

'I think I'm in love... Aiden... is that alright?' Mikan smiled inwardly.

'Mikan... Koko... he's the same as you. He owns a spirit, she's my sister! Arisa... she's finally back...' Aiden said. 'The thing is, he has advanced abilities. He can see us.'

His words shocked Mikan, and she pushed Koko away, and ran off. She couldn't believe it, she wasn't alone in this!

Mikan shouldn't have pushed Koko, even if she was shocked. He may have been offended or confused or... She felt so embarrassed now!

"OOF!" Mikan exclaimed as she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry!"

Then she gasped as she looked into crimson red eyes.

"You're the guy from when I first got here! And the guy from the hallway! Hyuuga Natsume right?!" Mikan shouted, pointing.

The raven haired teen pushed away her finger and spoke, "Yeah... now I remember you. Heh... You're not as emotionless as when I first met you."

Mikan blinked, going back in her memories.

_Flashback_

_Standing before me, was the one who change my life forever__._

_I stared at the ruby red eyed boy in front of me._

_"What do you want?" I asked with a blank face._

_"You got in so easily. I want you to help me escape easily as well," he said seriously._

_"No thanks. I'm not wasting my powers on a stranger. It's none of my business," I began to walk away._

_He grabbed my arm, and pulled me back. Of course, I didn't expect this action.  
_

_"Please help me... I can understand you. I know how you feel, because I'm the same! But you'll want to escape too! Gakuen Alice is a hellhole!" he exclaimed, eyes staring intently into my own plain hazel ones._

_"It's probably heaven for me... compared to the life I'm running away from, no matter how bad Gakuen Alice is, it's probably gonna be a safe haven for me," I said coldly, and brushed him off._

_The stranger stared at me as I walked away. Aiden told me he was dangerous._

_He also predicted I'd see him again, although that much was obvious. He's a student here! But I could feel his sadness and pain. I even saw bits of it... as strange as that sounds. Must be the SEC alice acting up._

_"I'll remember you!" he shouted.  
_

_End Flashback_

Obviously he didn't remember me, from our second encounter earlier.

"Oh yeah, I am an Elite," Mikan said. "To clear things up."

"I figured... from your last name and alices." Natsume shrugged.

"Anyways..." Mikan said.

"You were running. What from?"

"...I was just shocked so I ran away from him. That's all."

"Him?"

"Koko. Yome Kokoro, Elite. Mind reading alice. Ring a bell?"

Instead of replying, Natsume's fist clenched up. Mikan raised an eyebrow. Natsume grabbed her hand and dragged her.

"Hey! Wait! What are you doing!?" Mikan protested.

"Come with me."


End file.
